Meeting Alois Trancy
by arriana nightshade
Summary: Ciel has just moved to america and is finding it difficult to adapt. Alois Trancy cant get the new English boy out of his head, who is he? with school and Alois Ciel can barley cope.Okay this is my first story. I don't own the characters or the anime. This is yaoi boyxboy and I hope you enjoy it.


Great. Today was going to be worse than usual. It's my birthday. Now I know what you're thinking "who doesn't like birthdays?" well I don't. my names Ciel Phantomhive and I've turned sixteen today. Before you say I'm insane let me explain. I don't like birthdays because when people find out they lose their shit and I don't want the attention. I moved to America recently and my English accent sticks out like a saw thumb. American high school reminds me of that awful film mean girls, I mean it's so cliché it should be illegal to go to school. The Regina George of my school is Alois Trancy (who is about as straight as a rainbow) who sadly happens to live next door to me. Who delights in throwing wild party's that inevitably keep me up all night and a drunken idiot is passed out on our drive every time without fail. I'm not a scrooge or anything but this is taking the piss.

I get up at 5am (yes I get up that early) and take a shower. As the steam surrounds me I let my stress float away. I massage some fruity shampoo into my hair and wash it off. I wonder why the weirdos at my school don't wash. I'm sorry but it's true. Every pervy boy that comes up to me is so unclean I could vomit. There are some good ones but they wouldn't notice me. I'm fine with that though I don't mind being a wallflower. When I'm out the shower I dry off and assess my wardrobe for clothes I can wear. I'm feeling quite lazy today so jeans and a t shirt will do. I pull out my favourite blue t shirt and pair it with a pair of black skinny jeans. I dry my naturally blue hair off and put on a beanie. I assess myself in the mirror. My oddly coloured eyes stare back at me. I put my eye patch on my purple eye and leave my blue one exposed. I hate my eyes they are so weird. In England people made fun of them until I lied and said it was a contact lense.

I walk down the stairs to see my adoptive dad Sebastian making breakfast. "morning Ciel," he says in a cheerful tone "happy birthday, I can't believe your sixteen!" I chuckle to myself. Sebastian is the only person I am happy has noticed my birthday. He's been so kind to me, I feel so content at home. He hands me some **English** pancakes and I tuck in. I can't believe people like American pancakes! I've tried eating them before and I nearly threw up. I sigh and look at the clock. My bus will be here soon and I'll have to stand next to that revolting Trancy boy who will no doubt be hungover and throwing himself at the nearest good looking boy. I'm bi myself but oh my god he's either desperate or a slag. I think it's the former.

Right time to leave I say goodbye to Sebastian and leave through the front door. I walk to the bus stop and see Trancy draped over some tall raven haired boy who looks substantially older than us. They kindly continue this in front of me so I pull out my I pod and blast some slipknot through my earphones. I love rock and metal and keep that fact to myself too. I wonder who the man is he reminds me of Sebastian if I'm being honest. The man in question is pushed towards me and knocks me over and somehow manages to land on top of me and in the process tugs my eye patch of by accident. Trancy tugs the man off me and stares at my eye for a moment before starting a blazing argument with the mysterious stranger. The man storms off and Alois leans down to pick up my books and eye patch. He grabs my face and I feel my cheeks grow warm as he assesses my face as if it was a piece of art. "beautiful." he murmurs to himself before handing me my things and walks a few steps away from me. I quickly put my eyepatch back on and sneak a glance at him. He's wearing black booty shorts and over the knee socks with a purple t shirt and nothing else. If he was in England, he'd freeze to death I think merrily to myself.

The bus arrives and he struts over while I admire that perfect ass…wait what! No way is Trancy attractive he's too vulgar ew. But I have to say he's got a fine ass. With the picture of his great ass in my head I walk to the bus and sit down bracing myself for a day in hell.


End file.
